bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Yumichika Ayasegawa
Galeria Yumichiki z anime Obrazki profilowe Ep 313 Yumichika.jpg|Yumichika Ayasegawa. Yumichikaayasegawa5.jpg|Yumichika. Yumichika.jpg|Yumichika. Historia Yumichika-past.jpg|Yumichika zanim stał się Shinigami. Soul Society Od26 Spotkanie.png|Ikkaku i Yumichika spotykają Ichigo i Ganju. Od26 Kłopoty.png|Madarame chce walczyć. Od26 Taniec szczęścia.png|Żołnierz trzeciej rangi wykonuje taniec szczęścia. Od26 Ganju ucieka.png|Shiba ucieka. Od26 Yumichika goni Ganju.png|Ganju ścigany przez Yumichikę Ayasegawę. Od26 Niegodziwy a nie urodziwy.png|Ganju mówi, że Yumichika jest niegodziwy, a nie urodziwy. YumichikaGanju.jpg|Yumichika stojący za Ganju. Od26 Wybór śmierci.png|Yumichika chce skończyć walkę. Ganju_Kido_Yumichika.png|Ganju używa kuli Kidō do ochrony. 26Yumichika_cuts.png|Yumichika uwalnia swój miecz w środku kuli. 28Yumichika_confronts_Ganju.png|Yumichika udący w stronę Ganju. O28 jedenasty Oddział z endingu.png|Yumichika ze swoim Oddziałem w endingu 28. odcinka. FujiKujaku-Yumichika.jpg|Niekompletny Shikai - Fuji Kujaku. GanjuHoldingOn.png|Yumichika łapie się Ganju. GanjuvsYumichika.jpg|Yumichika kontra Ganju. 28Yumichika_kicks_Ganju.png|Yumichika kopie Ganju. 28Yumichika_is_defeated.png|Porażka Yumichiki. Od51 Zaraki wbił.png|Zaraki przebija się do celi więziennej. HisagiVsYumichika.png|Hisagi kontra Yumichika. YumichikaReleasesHisTruePower.png|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego miecza. Yumichika2.jpg|Szczęśliwy Yumichika znajduje Kenpachiego po walce z Hisagim. KenpachiAndYumichikaLearnOfAizenBetrayal.jpg|Zaraki i Yumichika słuchają o zdradzie Aizena. Bount (tylko anime) YumchikaBountTeam.jpg|Yumichika wstrząśnięty tym, że został przydzielony do zespołu tropiącego Bount. Episode74Squad11.png|11. Oddział rozmawia o Ichinose. Episode88YumichikaWaits.png|Yumichika spostrzega Shinigami w lusterku. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|Otoczeni Shingami. InjuredYumichikabountarc.jpg|Ranny Yumichika znaleziony przez Ichigo i Renjiego. Episode90YumichikaDefeated.png|Yumichika leżący po porażce z Gessel. Episode105GettingNews.png|Yumichika i Ikkaku otrzymują nowe informacje. Arrancar O114 Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, Rangiku i Hitsugaya w Liceum Karakura.png|Yumichika, Rangiku, Tōshirō, Ikkaku i Renjim wchodzą do klasy Ichigo. YumichikaWithKeigo.jpg|Yumichika rozmawia z Keigo. Ikkaku and Yumichika at Asano's.JPG|Ikkaku i Yumichika w domu Keigo. Ikkaku asks what's wrong.JPG|Ikkaku pyta Keigo, co się stało. YumichikaIkkakuAtKeigoHouse.jpg|Yumichika pomaga Ikkaku wejść do domu Keigo. AngryYumichika.jpg|Wściekły Yumichika kilkakrotnie uderza mieczem o skałę. Luppi vs Yumichika.png|Yumichika broni się przed atakiem Luppiego. Byakuya i Kenpachi w pokoju Orihime.jpeg|Yumichika zszokowany widokiem swojego kapitana. Sztuczna Karakura Charlotte atakuje Yumichikę.png|Charlotte atakuje Yumichikę. Yumichika laughing.jpg|Reakcja Yumichiki na widok prawdziwej formy miecza Charlotte. Yumicika vs Cuulhorne.jpg|Yumichika uwalnia prawdziwą formę swojego Zanpakutō. Rurirocharlotte.png|Yumichika wykorzystuje prawdziwą moc swojego miecza na Charlotte. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Ruri'iro Kujaku.png|Yumichika ze swoim Zanpakutō, Ruri'iro Kujaku, w formie Shikai. Bleach_Episode_217_-_Yumichika_Ayasegawa.jpg|Ranny Yumichika. YumichikaIkkakuOnHill.jpg|Ikkaku i Yumichika. YumichikaConfrontsZanpakuto.jpg|Yumichka konfrontuje się ze swoim Zanpakutō. Yumichika attacked by Ruri'iro Kujaku.png|Yumichika pokonany przez Ruri'iro Kujaku. YumichikaGlowVines.png|Yumichika związany przez zdolność Shikai Ruri'iro Kujaku. YumichikaDefeatsZanpakuto.jpg|Yumichika stojący przed pokonanym Zanpakutō. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) The originals face off against the Reigai.png|Oryginały spotykają się ze swoimi Reigai. Yumichika pinned by his Reigai counterpart.png|Yumichika przyparty do drzewa przez swoją kopię Reigai. Ep332YumichikaCutDown.png|Yumichika pokonany. Ikkaku%2C_Renji_%26_Yumichika_in_Ichigo%27s_room.jpg|Yumichika, Ikkaku, Renji i Ichigo rozmawiający na temat Nozomi. Odc330_Yumichika.png|Yumichika w pokoju Ichigo. Ep332_Yumichika.png|Yumichika. Galeria Yumichiki z mangi Obrazki profilowe C482p14.jpg|Nowy wygląd Yumichiki. Soul Society 85Ikkaku_confronts.png|Yumichika i Ikkaku spotykają Ichigo i Ganju. 86Ikkaku_completes.png|Taniec Tsuki-Tsuki w wykonaniu Ikkaku. 139Ikkaku_arrives.png|Yumichika i Ikkaku gotowi do walki z wicekapitanami. Arrancar 195Strike_Force_arrives.png|Zespół śledczy w klasie Ichigo. R200 Okładka.png|Yumichika na okładce 200. rozdziału. 213Keigo_brings.png|Yumichika przyprowadza Ikkaku do domu Keigo Asano. Sztuczna Karakura Bleach_cover_37.jpg|Yumichika na okładce 37. tomu. R319_Yumichika_kontra_Charlotte.jpg|Yumichika walczy z Charlotte. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R482 Patrol.jpg|Ikkaku i Yumichika badają miejsce zaginięć. R512 Okładka.png|Ayasegawa wraz z innymi Shinigami jest świadkiem przybycia Ichigo do Soul Society na okładce 512. rozdziału. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R559 Okładka.png|Okładka 559. rozdziału. R585 Pomoc.png|Yumichika i pozostali pojawiają się przed Stern Ritterami. R586 Okładka.png|Quincy i Shinigami na okładce 586. rozdziału. R589 Daichi Tenyō.png|Yumichika używa Hadō 57. Daichi Tenyō. R589 Yumichika odcina rękę.jpg|Yumichika odcina rękę Bambietty. R590 Okładka.png|Yumichika na okładce 590. rozdziału. R591 Kolorowa strona.png|Yumichika na kolorowej stronie 591. rozdziału. R591 Okładka.png|Ayasegawa na okładce 591. rozdziału. R592 Okładka.png|Yumichika na okładce 592. rozdziału. R592 Hitsugaya tnie Yumichikę.jpg|Yumichika zraniony przez Tōshirō. R621 Ptyczka Shinigami.jpg|Ikkaku, Yumichika i Hisagi walczą z czarnymi istotami. R636 Okładka.png|Yumichika na okładce 636. rozdziału. R636 Zdziwieni Ikkaku i Yumichika.jpg|Yumichika i Ikkaku są przerażeni stanem Zarakiego. R637 Okładka.png|Yumichika na okładce 637. rozdziału. R637 Prawdziwa forma.jpg|Prawdziwa forma Quincy. R644 Arigato.png|Hitsugaya dziękuje Mayuriemu. R644 W kapsule.png|Ikkaku i Yumichika dziękują Kurotsuchiemu za uratowanie Zarakiego. R644 Okładka.png|Yumichika na okładce 644. rozdziału. Epilog R685 Ziomki.PNG|Yumichika idący za swoim kapitanem. Animacje z Yumichiką Sztuczna Karakura YumichikaShikai.gif|Prawdziwe Shikai - Rui'iro Kujaku. Kategoria:Galerie